


Inheriting Clark -- The Happy Bunny Version!

by josephina_x



Series: Easter!Clark, Stubborn Lex [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The redux / short sillyfic version of <a href="http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/5296.html">And Lo, The Stubborn Shall Inherit The Clark</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheriting Clark -- The Happy Bunny Version!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Inheriting Clark -- The Happy Bunny Version!  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)   
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: pre-Clex  
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: general for early seasons  
> Word count: 600+  
> Summary: The redux / short sillyfic version of [And Lo, The Stubborn Shall Inherit The Clark](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/5296.html).  
> Warnings: Un-beta'd.
> 
> Author's Note: I wrote this Wednesday and decided to post this now instead of waiting.  Yes, I had to write this.  (In under an hour!) This one's actually short! Standalone, but you may need/want to read the original tale at some point ( ~~when it's finally posted, sigh~~ now that it's posted, yay!). Or not. That one's long and slightly angsty. I don't care. (No, I take it back, I totally do care!)  No additional author’s notes at the end of the fic. Comments are teh awesome!  
>  Disclaimer: Not mine, not-for-profit.
> 
> For the 2011 [clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com) Bingo! Challenge  
> Shape: Individual Fill (to-be Blackout, eventually)  
> Prompts: "Side Characters (involved or POV)" (I picked the prompt after I wrote it 'cause it ended up more than 500 words but I didn't think it would -- does that count? :) )
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on 2011-07-09 here: [link](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/3105.html).

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex:  "Oh, look -- there is Clark in a bunny suit!  Pics or it didn't happen!"

Clark:  "Come over here, I don't want to be alone in my miseryyyyyyy ohpleasedon'tlaughtho!"

Lex:  "Oh, but you are nummy and full of win, I would never laugh at a gentleman of corn."

Clark:  "See this is why you are my bestest friend evar!"

Lana:  "Oh hai Lex, Martha and I have this really great plan -- and you will totally love this because Clark will give you googly eyes -- but we have to abduct you now.  Into the dark and shadowy backroom of the Talon, oh yes.  Say bye to Clark!"

Lex:  "Um, what?  I have this thing about abduction, in that I do not like head trauma."

Lana:  "That's ok, this one is head trauma free!  And there may be snacks.  Just come insiiiiiide." *beckons*

Lex:  "Well, I dunno..."

Clark:  "Nooooo, don't leave me!"

Lex:  "brb"

Lex:  "So, tell me more about this really great plan?"

Lana:  "It's a really great plan!  Full of win!  Because we are ladyfolk and totally awesome."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex:  "I am not liking this plan.  This is a bad plan."

Lex:  "I knew I shouldn't trust Lana.  She has no fashion sense.  Always with the pink, when purple is so much better.  --But Martha!  Whyyyy?!?!  You were the nice one!"

Clark:  *gives Lex googly eyes*

Lex:  "Um, WTF?"

Clark:  "You are so totally hot?  That I cannot look at you without combusting."  *hides face*

Lex:  "But I look like a hobo clown.  You don't like hobo clowns, do you?" *makes nefarious plans to burn down all small circuses that attempt to enter Kansas*

Clark:  "Noooo, you look like a really hot movie star, only better!  Also, I am totally teh gay for you."

Lex:  "Really?  I did not know this.  Why did you not tell me?  This is so the best thing evar!"

Clark:  "Ducks."

Lex:  "Oh yes it all makes sense now."

Clark:  "Wait you are ok with me being teh gay?"

Lex:  "Do I look like I am not ok?  I am a Great Alexander, after all!  Also, have a sandwich, I am not food."

Clark:  "Ok."  *munches sandwich*

Lex:  "I am going to angst for awhile about my totally not innocent intentions for you, just ignore me."

Clark:  "Ok.  I am easy."

Lex:  "Oh god I hope so!"

Lex:  "Ok done!  Let us talk about stuff.  I am interested in this kinky tea party costume thing."

Clark:  "Ok!  Talk-talk-talk."

Lex:  "Talk-talk-talk?"

Clark:  "Talk-talk."

Lex:  "Wow, I did not know that.  Also, you mom is the win for setting me up to date you."

Clark:  "You want to date me?"

Lex:  "Yes, no, wait -- what was the question?  I had this whole thing worked out."

Clark:  "Wait, do you like me?  Or _like_ like me?  --Or are you after my secrets?  There may be that third option there, because I am totally mysterious what with all the corn and hay.  It better not be the third one, tho." *suspicious*

Lex:  *nervous laughter*  "What?  No no no.  No secrets.  I don't go looking for secrets!  I am a good Lex!  That room full of stuff with your face on it is totally not mine!  People break into my mansion all the time, I bet it's theirs."

Lex:  "Also I didn't say anything about being teh gay myself.  Purple was mine first!"

Clark:  "Huh?"

Clark:  "Oh, ok.  I guess."  *disappointed*

Lex:  "...On a totally unrelated note, would you like to come over to my sexy sexy bachelor pad for movie night, which is our totally manly heterosexual hangout time?  I'll make the extra buttery popcorn and run my fingers over bottles real sexy just like you like and maybe ask you to go steady if you say yes.  Please say yes."

Clark:  "Can I take a pass at you when you least expect it?"

Lex:  "Maaaaaaaybe?"

Clark:  "Yay!"

THE END


End file.
